ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Magic
This is the sixth episode of season 1 in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Plot Verdona has a secret quest for Gwen that means life or death. Synopsis Lyrics Just a day, Just a ordinary day, Just trying to get by. (Gwen): Hey whats this say? (She squeezes her eyes at the text) Life of death? (Ben): Let me see. (Looks at it) Bad typo. It supposed to say life OR death. Gwen laughs. Just a boy, Just a ordinary boy, But he was looking to the sky, [''Kevin]: Gweeeen,Verdona just landed in my garage...AGAIN. ''And as he asked if I wanted to come along, I started to realize, That everything he finds is just what he is looking for, Gwen: She-Wha-How is that even possible? (Follows him to the garage with Ben) Grandma? Ben: Something tells me life likes to mess up with Kevin's garage! (laughs) Verdona: Boy, you have grown my favorite Granddaughter,But, I have a certian task for you to do. Ben: Badaboom? Kevn: Badaboom? Verdona: Whats Badaboom? Gwen: One of Ben's Aliens. Verdona: (Wraps her hand around Gwen's shoulder and surprisingly looks younger) Gwen: Grandma, did you know Professor Paradox? Verdona: He's not botox. Gwen: BOTOX? (Disbelief) THERE'S A PERSON NAMED BOTOX?! Verdona: (Laughs) No My grandchild. It's a figure of speech on Anodyne. Ben: Explains a lot. Kevin: Including the figure of speech spells. Ben: Really? (Slams his watch)(Becomes Badaboom) Badaboom! Kevin: (facepalms himself) The Two woman leave as they become engrossed into the conversation. Gwen: Tell me, what is this task? Verdona: 'Training with....HEX! 'Gwen: Gimme a sec. (Walks out)(screams at the sky) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Verdona: Well...She took it better than I thought. 0.o Later with Hex Gwen:...Why am I training with you anyway? (Hex}: 'Because I can harm you're boyfriend if I wanted to and just leave his decomposed body somewhere where you would least expect it. '(Gwen): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Hex) Fuuuu? (Gwen)....Lets train. (Hex) Zombioa Conlestiioa! (Sends out Zombie Constellaton towards her) (Gwen) 'Nobradia Zioa! (Sends bull) Who's a lucky Anodite man? (Snickers) (Hex): Watch it (Watches his Zombie Constellation toss the bull aside) You are still a newbie. (Gwen) Marminaodia Coziadino! (Sends a Mermaid out who sends a massive Mana wave at Hex) (Hex): (Gets sent back) Gwen laughs at his incident. (Hex): (Stands right up) Very good. But you can't face this! (Blasts a mana ball straight at her) (Gwen): (Dodges)(Becomes a Anodite) (Hex) Cheeter! (Raises hand up (Gwen): <(Slaps hands together and sends him reeling) (Hex) Haxerious Combustio! (Hands are envloped by Mana smoke)(Shoots it ast her direction) (Gwen) Urf. (Hex) Still a rookie. Now. Try focusing on the spark inside, let it become your soul and your fingertips, your subconciousness will fall into the state of understanding once you have done it. Now relax your body and clear your mind... ''There is transparent light purple and sparkly projections standing in front of Gwen. All of them are what she had used to defend herself. Some of them had eyes. Some of them are levitating above the ground. A few are ones she had done as a child. others are some that she has not done yet. ''(Gwen) J''ust like inside the Omnitrix. (Fiddles with her glasses) But....Only with Mana.. ''(Stair slider'') ''Hello Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson--'' ''(Dragon Mana):'' Catherine isn't part of her name. ''(Stair slider) Is too, '(Large Mana ball) Gwendolyn, is your middle name Catherine? (Gwen)...Yes. ''(Stair slider): TOLD YOU SOO! (Turns toward her) We are your mana, the ones you have projected or not produced in the hairstrand of your lifetime. Oftenly, we are used for destruction in your out of control state, yet you ARE the master of your abilties already--'' ''(Dragon) NO. Look at your sparkling fingers and produce a...'' (Gwen) '''A what? (small energy ball). The ULTIMATE PROJECTION!!! (Several projections scream this) (Gwen): SHUT UP! (Silences the Projection) (Gwen) What IS the ultimate Projection? (Dragon) A-a-a-a- Small energy ball: Baby. '''Gwen awakens. (Gwen) Urg (Rubs her head)(See's everywhere around her has been sent to the groundfloor or has round circles through the structure)....HEXXXXXXX!!!! (Kevin) MAKE A BABY,QUICK, PLEASE! (Gwen): ...Why? (Kevin) I will take you out on a decent date and give you some chocolate. (Gwen) Sure! (Makes the projection) (Kevin) SUUCCKKKEERR! (Runs off to the direction of Hex) HEY DUMMY! (Hex) NOOO, NOT A BABY! (Kevin): (Throws it at him)(It becomes a gigantic energy ball that is upcoming to Hex The end Aliens used *Badaboom Trivia *This is the first episode written by another Co-Creator who happens to have created Cassie 12: Original Series...Who is Speedy. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Lego Master Category:Speedywoman Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Season One